This invention relates to the remote navigation of medical devices in the body, and in particular to the control of remote navigation systems.
Remote navigation systems have been developed that allow a user to remotely control the orientation of the distal end of a medical device to facilitate navigation of the device through the body. Examples of such systems include the magnetic navigation systems made by Stereotaxis, Inc., St. Louis, Mo., which create a magnetic field in a selected direction to orient the distal end of a medical device having one or more magnetically responsive elements. Other examples of remote navigation systems include robotic systems, such as systems using motors or mechanical devices such as pull wires or push wires to move articulated members. The technology of remote navigation systems has advanced to a point where they can quickly and easily orient the distal end of a medical device in a selected direction, but regardless of the method of movement an obstacle to their wide spread use is difficulties indicating to the remote navigation system the desired direction in which to orient the medical device.
A variety of interfaces have been created to facilitate the communication of the desired direction of orientation from the user to the remote navigation system. For example the magnetic navigation systems available from Stereotaxis, Inc. have a number of tools to help the user select the direction for the medical device and cause the magnetic navigation system to align in the selected direction. These interfaces typically require the user to manipulate a cursor on a display or actuate a touch screen. This can be difficult where the user is also trying to manually advance the medical device, or is otherwise using his or her hands.